Brothers and Sisters
by anoymous
Summary: this fanfic is based on the new BBC Robin Hood. I've also added a new character to make it interesting!
1. Robin's Return

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boowoo******** Except my character Narra**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap. 1: Robin's Return**

**Normal POV**

"There it is Much, home," sighed Robin as he glanced from the top of the hill in Locksley.

"Yes Master it looks so good to. Hmm I wonder if they are cooking roast beef for our return?"

"Much they don't even no we are back! How can they know to cook roast beef then?" Robin said as he climbed down the hill.

They walked up the worn path to Locksley manner. They passed small huts of the deprived villagers. An old man came out to great them.

"Robin? Master Robin?" asked the old man.

"Dan!" Robin greeted the man with a hug but then stopped as he realized something, "Your hands Dan, what happened?"

the old man sighed, "My to boys were caught hunting deer in the sheriffs woods. Instead of letting them get their hands chopped off I told the sheriff he could cut off mine."

"That doesn't sound like sheriff Edwards."

"it isn't it's a new men Sheriff Vasey now."

"So where is your wife?" asked Robin wondering how his old friends family was.

Dan looked down sadly, and said " the winter this year was harsh Robin. Food was scarce many died "

"I'm sorry Dan" said Robin and he meant it to.

Robin and Much continued along the path to Locksley Manner. They entered and Robin called to see if anyone was at the home.

"What do you want?" called and angry and agitated voice.

"I was seeing if anyone was in the house," said Robin cockily.

"What is it of your concern?" said a man appearing out of the shadows. He was in a evil sort of way handsome. Attired in all black leather an evil gleamed to his eyes he approached Robin.

"First off I should be asking the questions! So number one who are you and why are you at this manner?"

"My name is Sir Guy of Gisbourne and I am looking after this manner until the owner returns"

Robin looked over at Much and smirked. "Well I guess you'll be leaving for I am Sir Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington"

Guy's mouth dropped about a foot but he quickly regained his composure. "Fine I will leave then" he said but whispered in Robins ear, "But make one mistake and I will be back reclaiming everything and I will take great pleasure in it!" with that he saddled his horse and rode out off Locksley.

When Guy was out of hearing range the town let out a loud cheer for Robin. Robin smiled and went and got happily settled in to his home.

**Later…**

**Narra POV**

"Shoot they're coming after me," muttered I as I rode my horse throw Sherwood Forest. I needed to get to Locksley quickly I'd heard of a person returning and kicking Sir Guy out of the manner. I wondered who it could be because only one person could do that and he was on the crusades with King Richard.

I reached the edges of the forest and rode my horse down the steep slope into Locksley. The people where having a grand feast, probably because Sir Guy is gone I thought.

I hopped of my horse before I entered the town and left it to graze on some grass in the outskirts. I quickly drew my hood over my head so as not to be recognized. I wondered where the people had gotten so much food. I stopped a villager.

"Sir what has happened to cause such a grand feast?"

"Didn't you here women the Lord of the manner has returned!"

I starred at the man in shock. I walked away stunned. Then I saw him standing with another old friend. I controlled the urge to run over there and gripe the man in a hug. I walked over to him and said, "Is there enough food for everyone?"

The man turned toward me and said, "Yes of cou…" he stopped in mid sentence, "could it be?"

"Yes Brother it's me," I said while gripping him in a tight bear hug.


	2. Brother Meets Sister

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boowoo******** Except my character Narra**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap.2: Brother Meets Sister**

**Robin POV**

**I was astounded that my sister was here. Last I had heard was that she'd went to London, to finishing school. I looked at her and smiled. Five years had aged her but not by much. She looked a lot more feminine than the 17 year old girl I'd left behind.**

"**Narra, I thought you were in London!?" I exclaimed.**

"**Is that what they told you? Ha, Gisbourne kicked me out after you left. Well actually he gave me a choice, get out or well you know, so I left, obviously!" she said grinning.**

**I smiled. It was good to see my sister smile after five years. I had longed for that sight. Her grey eyes smiled at me and her dark hair glistened in the sunset. I gave her another hug grinning.**

**She smiled once more then turned her attention to Much.**

"**Much!" she exclaimed smiling, "is your stomach still as big as your eyes?"**

"**Well, actually, it happens to be yes m'lady" he said indignantly.**

**Narra laughed at him, happy to see him then paused frowning, "Much, I thought I told you not to call me m'lady call me Narra. We are all friends here."**

**After that she went on grinning. **

"**So," I said, "I hear there is a new sheriff in Nottingham?"**

"**Yes there is," she said losing her smile, "he is a cruel man. I don't like him all his laws are harsh even when there is good reason for breaking them. Take Dan for example. As well Gisbourne is his minion, the sheriff will soon here that you are back."**

"**Maybe it's just as well," I said staring at her.**

"**Maybe," she looked down for a couple of seconds then regained her grin and winked at me, "I suppose you'll want to see Marion after all this time?"**

"**Yes I would like that very much," I said smiling.**

_**Later…**_

**Marion's POV…**

"**Marion, my daughter, Gisbourne has been displaying quite some affection for you. Do you wish to return it?" said Sir Edward.**

"**Oh father," I said, "You know that I don't like Gisbourne, but he would offer a certain protection, I guess." **

"**Yes that is true. You can't stay unwed for long."**

"**Yes, but no I do not wish to return his affections."**

**Then a slight rap came at the door. Who could that be, I wondered. I got up to open the door. As I opened it I saw a face that I certainly didn't wish to see. Robin of Locksley stood at my door way giving me a childish grin.**

"**Hello Marion," he said leaning heavily on the door frame.**

"**Goodbye," I said closing the door in his face.**

**He stopped it though. "Come now Marion, don't be mad. I just came to see you after the long crusade."**

"**You had your chance Robin, now leave!" I said infuriated that he suggested that I still cared for him.**

"**Marion, I need to speak with your father let me in!" he said barging his way into the house. That's when I realized the hooded figure and his always faithful servant, Much behind him.**

**The three walked in and stood there, Robin walked over to my father and started talking in low tones. Then the hooded figure reached for their hood and lowered it reveling a youthful face of a woman. Dark hair streamed out of the hood, shining grey eyes gazed at me questionably.**

"**Hello Marion," said the soft voice.**

"**Narra," I replied politely. For as long as I remember Narra and I had been friends, but then came the disagreement about Robin. When Robin had left Narra had encouraged him, but I on the other had had discouraged his because of our betrothal. I had wished he'd stayed at Locksley. But he chose to leave and for that I broke off the engagement and for that Narra had hated me, saying I was a coward. **

"**So how have you been keeping?" she asked nonchalantly.**

"**Fine, and you?"**

"**Oh the usual, or good as can be expected living under a tyrants rule."**

**I stared at her dumbfounded. Of course I thought the sheriff was a tyrant but I did not voice it out loud, to many prying ears and spies.**

**Narra moved toward me and whispered in my ear, "What, Still a coward are we Marion?" With the scorn of her words she walked toward Robin and seated herself beside him and started talking with my father as well.**

**Narra's POV**

**I sat beside my brother infuriated. Marion was still a coward in my eyes. Not reveling that she hated the sheriff as well. As I listened to my brother and the ex-sheriff discuss things I thought about my situation.**

**Ever since Robin had left five years ago everything had gone wrong. The hated king John took the throne and the new sheriff came to power. I left for London hoping things would be better there but they were only worse. The King killed peasants for no reason and so on. I joined a resistance group but we'd been found out so right now I was laying low. Most of my friends from the resistance had been killed off by the King but a few remained. I hoped so that we could be reunited again.**

"…**and so Robin you could be of more use to the people if you stayed on the counsel of nobles," said Sir Edward. **

"**Maybe you are right Edward, maybe you are right," Robin conceded lost in thought.**

**Sheriff's POV…**

**Stupid, stupid taxes! Thought I thought as I counted them no wait I paused in thinking STUPID peasants for thinking they can't pay them. ARRRRGGGGUUUHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Just then Gisbourne stalked in. "My Lord, Robin of Locksley has returned."**

"**Yes Gisbourne I know, now shut up I'm counting taxes!!!"**

"**Yes My Lord," grumbled Gisbourne as he stood sulking, tapping his foot.**

**I stopped counting and glared at him, "STOP TAPPING YOUR FOOT! It's hard enough without you doing that!"**

"**Yes Sir," he said.**

"**Good," I replied and continued on. Five minutes later I finished.**

"**Now Gisbourne what did you want?"**

"**My Lord, Robin of Locksley has returned and kicked me out of his manor."**

"**Blah de da de da, I don't care about the manor, all I care is that Robin is now on the counsel of nobles and he doesn't see how it works! He thinks those, uggg, peasants deserve rights! NO! I will not allow it," I paused from my rants and thought for a moment.**

"**Gisbourne I just had a brilliant idea. One of his peasants stole a bag of flour bring him in to be hanged!"**

"**But Sir, no peasant stole any flour."**

"**Idiot! This is how we are going to get Robin out of the way and you can get you silly manor back! Now, GO!**

**Robin's POV…**

**I walked down the path with Much and Narra. Just then I saw Dan come running to me.**

"**ROBIN! ROBIN!" he came shouting, "My sons, Will and Luke have be taken to the jail for stealing flour. They are to be hanged and they never commited any such crime. Oh Robin you must save them!"**

"**Calm down Dan, I'll see what can be done," I said gently soothing the old man.**

**Narra gave me a look and said, "See Robin, how evil this man can be!"**

"**Yes Narra, I realize now."**

_**Later…**_

**Narra's POV…**

**I eyed the guards warily as Robin sat and stared at the four men before him. I felt very naked without me sword and bow but of course they can't let one in the jail.**

**I turned my attention to the men before us. There was Will Scarlet, a young man handsome yet quite shy but vehemently hates the sheriff (who wouldn't). There was Will's younger brother, Luke. There was also another villager's boy whom I did not know the name. Then there was a man who claimed to be a man from the village which he wasn't. He was handsome a little older than I.**

**Robin could do nothing to save though. The sheriff had put him in a difficult position. All Robin could do was proclaim that they were from his village. That's when the sheriff came.**

"**Ah, I see you've met the men."**

"**yes," said Robin as he got up.**

"**Good, well you do realize that stealing flour is a hanging offense, right?" the sheriff said behind laughing eyes, of which gave his true intentions away.**

"**Yes," said Robin**

**I glared a Robin. Why didn't he say something? Why? He looked me in the eye and shook his head just as I was going for the dagger concealed behind my robe. He eyes said not now, not here. I gave him the most evilest glare I could conger up for not saving the boys.**

**We walked out of the jail and into the town square of Nottingham.**

"**ROBIN!!! What were you thinking????" I said harshly.**

"**Well you and I couldn't take on all those men we didn't have any weapons except that dagger. Which wouldn't make much of an exception would it?"**

"**No I guess you are right, but those poor boys."**

"**I know, but right now I'm going to talk to Edward."**

"**alright," I said, "but I'm not going."**

"**OK then," he replied and hopped on his horse and rode off.**


	3. Escape to the Forest

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes. Sorry for the weird romances in this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boowoo******** Except my character Narra**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap.3: Escape to the Forest**

**Narra POV…**

**I can't believe he didn't do anything; I fumed as I walked around trying to find Much. I hope he feels remorse for the rest of his life!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robin POV….**

**I talked to Edward. He suggests that I just let it go. LET IT GO!!! How can I let four innocent men die? On my account! But if I free them I will be cast as an outlaw and that's not fair to Much and Narra. Oh this is too confusing!!**

**I found Narra and Much standing waiting for me outside.**

"**I thought you said you weren't coming," I said smirking.**

**She glared at me. Giving me a look, that if looks could kill, then I'd be human barbeque!**

"**I came to tell you of my plan to free those boys before they are hanged for crimes that no one committed!" she exclaimed.**

"**Don't worry sis, I've already made up my mind to save them!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sheriff POV…**

"**ahhhh," I sighed staring at Gisbourne, "hehe, there's a hanging today"**

**I jumped for joy. Hangings were so fun and hilarious. All those crying people, yes I loved hangings.**

**I sat at my seat prepared to watch the glorious scene, the four men with hoods over their heads prepared to hang when all of a sudden four arrows shot out of no where.**

"**NO!NO!NO!" I cried jumping up and down. That's when I saw it though, five men riding out of Nottingham and I thought silently to myself, Robin!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra's POV…**

**I sat out of breath from riding so hard. I smiled at my brother, he'd saved the lives of those men. He smiled back knowingly. **

**The men who we had taken with us were Will Scarlet and Allan A' Dale. Both men were happy to be out of prison. Though Will kept his excitement contained because he was such a quiet man where as Allan was laughing merrily. **

**Just then four men appeared at the top of a ridge near where we were camped.**

**One spoke up with a smirk, "HEY! This is OUR forest"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. The Gang Meets The Gang

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes. Sorry for the weird romances in this story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boowoo******** Except my character Narra!!!**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap.4: The Gang Meets The Gang**

**Narra POV…**

**I stared dumbfounded at the men. Then I started laughing. They had no clue who we were.**

**Then the men jumped down from the ridge. There were four of them, the leader was a strong and very large man. The second, who was the one who told us that the forest was theirs, was about half his size but still quite large compared to me. The third and forth jumped down as well.**

"**Grab them and stripe 'em of their belongings even their clothes," the leader said smirking then added, "take whatever you like men."**

**With that the men striped Robin, and Allan (Will was gone). Just then the second in command came up to me. I stared at him as just willing him to try me. He grabbed me by the arm and said, "now look 'ere don't put up a grand fight!"**

**I kicked him in the shin and struggled out of his iron grasp, "You'd better think I'd put up a fight you slimy good for nothing idiot!" with that I lunged at my bow but I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed me around the waist.**

"**LET GO!" I screamed at him. He shook me hard and with that my hood fell from my face to reveal my dark, long hair.**

**He slowly let go shocked and stunned. "Hey John," he called to the leader, "looky here it's a girl!"**

**With that distraction I jumped for my bow and strung it and aimed it at his head.**

"**I may be a girl and you have no clue how good my aim is but at this range," I said standing 2 feet away from his head, "it's hard to miss!"**

"**Alright, alright you made your point now put the bow down," he said to me.**

"**You think I'm a half-wit? Obviously I'm not putting the bow down. Now if you want to get away with you head nicely intact I suggest you let my brother and the other man go."**

"**Alright," he said holding his hands in front of him, but with a quick motion he tackled me by the legs and pinned me to the ground.**

"**GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG LARD!!!!" I screamed at him. **

**He quickly tied me to a tree, and stared at me.**

**One of the other men looked at me and said, "Do we take her clothes as well?"**

**The one called John whacked him and the head with a large stick, "don't you have any decency?"**

**The man backed down. John turned to the man in front of me, "So what do you think we ought to do Roy?"**

**Roy shrugged his shoulders. Just as he did so Will appeared out of the forest.**

"**I know what you should do. Untie my friends you scoundrels!"**

**They stood there shocked. "Didn't you here me I said untie them!"**

"**Alright, alright," Said John. The men untied us and we quickly retied them.**

**I walked up to the one who'd tackled me with one swift motion I slapped him across the face. He cringed under the blow then looked at me with steady eyes, "is that the best ya got?" **

**As I was about to strike him again in the stomach Robin stopped me. He looked at me and smiled.**

**He turned his stare to them and said, "Dance."**

**The stared back at him dumbly and again robin commanded, "Dance!" but with some added motivation he let a arrow go coming close to the one called Roy's foot. They began to dance.**

**They stopped and John asked, "Who are you anyways?"**

**Robin looked at them cheekily, "Someone in your position shouldn't be asking questions. I'll ask the questions!"**

"**My friends call me Little John but my name to you is John." **

**Then the one called Roy introduced himself formally as Roy White. Then one of the other two men started laughing. I looked at him if he were mad. Then I looked at the ridge that those men had appeared from 20 or so men stood a top it. Then John gave us a quirky smile as they descended.**

**A/N: sorry about the short chaps. But I've been having writers block. Any good suggestions abut it? Should I have romance in it etc…? if so who with who?**


	5. Sheriff Got Your Tongue?

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes. Sorry for the weird romances in this story. ;) I took a reviewers advice(on the romance thing) I was leaning in this direction but wasn't sure if I could accomplish it.:P thank u:D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boohoo******** Except my character Narra!!!**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap.5: Sheriff Got Your Tongue?**

**Robin POV…**

**Oh, oh this was going to be a problem. I stared at the many men that had come upon us. There were five of us and 20 of them, oh boy. They started encircling us. I saw my sister Narra draw her sword. At least we had her on our side. I had seen her in battle she could hack a guy to death in 2 seconds I'd hate to be on the receiving end!**

**They began to encircle us tighter. Not good!**

**She stared the closest guy in the eye and said, "You wanna piece of me?"**

**The guy looked her up and down and winked, "Sure!"**

"**Why you…" she didn't finish her sentence the battle began.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I lunged at the man before me. He blocked and attacked I blocked then with a swift slice of my sword sliced him across the stomach. I moved on to the next which happened to be the one called Roy.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy POV…**

**I faced off to the girl. It was then that I realized how pretty she was. She had long dark hair with grey eyes that grew dark and hard as she stared at me.**

"**Now I'll show you what I'm made of," she growled at me, "No one! No One mess with me!"**

**She lunged at me and I sidestepped her attack. I knew she was a good swordsman, woman whatever but I didn't know how well and I didn't want to kill her. She regained her fighting stance and stared at me willing me to attack. I could see that we'd both been trained well because she waited for me to attack first. To humor her I lunged, she blocked spun around and nicked me in the side. **

**I regained my position and realized something, she's toying with me. I attacked again but once again she blocked and nicked me on the other side.**

**She smiled at me if it wasn't laughing at me I might have thought it was a pretty smile. This time she lunged, I side-stepped and tripped her. I stuck my sword to her neck so she couldn't move.**

"**Quit playing around Roy!" yelled John, "Tie her up!"**

**I picked the girl up trying to leave her with some dignity intact and tied her to a tree with the other four men. **

**As I passed the one who seemed to be the leader of the group I smelt a whiff of lavender. I stopped and smirked at him.**

"**Such a lady like smell on you mate. Lavender is it?"**

"**Yes it does happen to be," replied the man.**

"**Lavender boy it is then!" I said smiling.**

**He glared at me. John took a step forward and said, "Now seeing that you are in the position so we can ask the questions then I have one for you. What is your name?"**

**The man stared at him and said nothing. Then John turned to the next man. He seemed the most fearful of the group, "what is your name then?"**

**The girl turned to the man and said, "Don't say a word!"**

**He turned to her, "But if I do they might let us go! The names Much"**

**She glared at him, "MUCH!" she hissed.**

"**What? They can't do anything they are in the presence of Robin!"**

"**Robin Hood is it then?" asked John smirking.**

"**Is that what they are calling me now? Well then yes that is me."**

"**Ah, well then what do you think Roy," he said turning to me.**

"**I say we take 'em in for the reward,"**

"**Good choice," he said then grabbing a cooking chicken off the fire and taking a large bite out of it.**

**The one called Much cried out, "That's not cooked yet!"**

**I turned to him and smiled, "John doesn't eat cooked chicken"**

**Much stared at him oddly. I laughed that's when I noticed the girl staring at me.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra's POV…**

**I stared at the Roy. I marveled at his wit and sarcasm. I guess he was handsome in an odd sort of way. Then John turned to me, "And what is your name little lady?"**

"**The names Narra and don't call me little lady!" I said narrowing my eyes.**

"**Alright, alright. I wonder if there's a reward on her? A lonely husband perhaps, longing for her though I have no idea why he'd want her back."**

**I spit at the man's feet and said, "For your information I'm wanted for killing a man!"**

**He stood there staring at me and then started laughing, "You? Why you couldn't even nick me in a battle."**

**I looked at one of the wounded men and said, "Really well I did more than just nick him!"**

**John dropped his chicken and turned to Roy, "Tie them up. We are taking them to Locksley."**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sheriff POV…**

**As the carriage rolled along the worn path, I was fuming about the appearance of Robin Hood. Hood what an interesting name to call him. We stopped in Locksley. I had a little plan to flush Robin out.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**John's POV…**

**We tied the men and woman together and started marching them to Locksley. I was a little wary about appearing there because that's where Alice and Luke where but we needed the money.**

**We walked up the road and walked behind a house. The sight that I saw was not welcoming. The sheriff was trying to flush information about Robin out of the peasants and right now he had Alice, my wife, up next for cutting her tongue out.**

**I quickly turned to Robin, "If she loses her tongue it's your fault. Roy get ready to save her NOW!"**

"**Wait, I'll turn myself in." said Robin.**

"**What! No you can't Robin. It's too dangerous!" said Narra.**

**I saw fear in her eyes. It was shocking to see this woman who fought in battle with little fear but then danger comes to her brother and well you get the point.**

"**I have to go," he replied stringing his bow just as they were about to cut Alice's tongue out he shot the shears from the guards hands and with a second shot he broke them in half. **

**Walking up to the sheriff he said, "If I turn my self in then does that mean I get the reward? That means there are two pounds each for every villager here."**

**The sheriff stared at him dumbfoundly, and then smiled.**

"**Guards grab him!" shouted Gisbourne.**

**They grabbed Robin. Allan and Much had a hard time restraining Narra. The took him up the road and out of site. Narra stared at the road then a tear fell down her eye. She turned her back to us and headed to the forest.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I watched as they took my brother away, probably to be hanged. A single tear fell from my eye, I would not give these outlaws the pleasure of seeing me cry. I turned and stalked off to wards Sherwood. **

**I went to the camp and flopped down onto my stuff. I had to think of a plan to get him back before he was hanged. Think, think, think. Why was it so hard to think of a plan?**

**Then the rest of the men came into the camp. Much looked at me worradly and spoke up, "We Have to go get him!"**

**Roy looked at him oddly, "Are you crazy? With all the guards there? I say we stay here asnd let him fend for himself!" **

"**Why of all the low things…" I said, "We have to save him. They'll hang him if we don't. John he saved your wife."**

"**Point?" said John.**

"**Arrrrghhhhh," I sighed turning to Allan, "Allan?"**

"**Sorry mate I was already in that jail and I'm not trying to be funny but, isn't it a little dangerous to go in there right now when they'll, be expecting us?"**

**I rolled my eyes, "Will?"**

**Will blushed and looked down.**

"**Fine then you can all be cowards and sit here while Much and I go storm the castle!"**

**With that we left.**

_**Later…**_

**How are we supposed to get over this wall I wondered?**

**Much came running with a latter, "Look what I found Narra."**

"**Good now set it up Much."**

"**Alright," he said setting the latter by the wall and proceeded to climb up it. **

**Then I heard a sound. Probably John and the rest of them their guilty consciences catching up with them I thought. I'd better go tell them we're over here.**

"**One minute Much I heard something I'll be right back," I said smiling and left hearing Much grumble something about brother like sister.**

**I chuckled as I turned the corner. And saw two guards, ok so they weren't John and the Gang, opps!**

"**Hey Mac, look over there," said the one guard as he spotted me.**

"**Darn," I said. I quickly un-sheathed my sword and erected my self into a fighting stance.**

**Little did I notice the other two guards behind me. They jumped me and then everything went black.**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Much POV…**

**I grumbled as Narra left. She was as curious as her brother never calculating the risks. I sighed and began to climb the ladder. I got to the top and realized it was to short. Oh real smart Much I thought to myself, real genius. I was about to descend when a dog came along and started barking at me. I quickly re-climbed the ladder. This was going to be a long night.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robin POV…**

"**Bring the prisoner to this cell," said the jailer. **

**I wonder who it could be that they are bringing in now. Just then the jailer appeared with a figure behind him. **

"**Throw her in here," he said.**

**Interesting I thought, wait her? **

**The jailer's helpers chucked the figure into the cell and left.**

"**Hi Robin," said the figure.**

"**Narra?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**Don't tell me this is your plan?" I asked, "Because if it is it isn't a good one"**

"**No, it's not. Much and I were supposed to be here to free you but I got caught. I hope Much didn't share the same fate."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Much POV…**

**I awoke with a start. I looked down to see what had shaken the ladder fearing guards. I was relived to see John and the rest of the men. **

**I climbed down the ladder, "What are you guys doing here?"**

"**I'm not trying to be funny but, we are here for the same reason you are mate."**

**With that statement John lifted the ladder and we climbed over the walls.**

_**Later…**_

**We had entered the castle and we went to the jail. There sat Narra looking quite depressed.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I sat there thinking all hope was lost that's when John, Much and the others arrived. I jumped up, "well it's about time!"**

**John rolled his eyes, "Where's Robin?"**

"**Marian had him come to her chambers, she rescues him but never me!" I replied.**

**With that Much was off in a flash. Will let me out of the jail.**

"**Thanks guys," I said smiling, "Now let's get out of here."**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Marian POV…**

**Robin came into my quarters. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Escaping."**

**I sighed, "What do you want?"**

"**Do I really have to tell you?" he replied smiling.**

"**That won't get you anywhere." I said at his futile attempt to flirt.**

"**Alright, alright fine I'll leave"**

**Just as he said it much burst through the door, "this is a rescue!"**

**Robin gave one fleeting glance at me and ran out with Much. I dressed quickly and went to the corridor that over looked the courtyard. I watched as all seven men and woman battled their way to the exit. **

**Just as they are about to leave Robin holds the sheriff at arrow point and tells him if he harms the villagers again then Robin will personally kill him. With that they left.**

**But just as robin leaves he turns and blows a kiss my happy smile turns to a frown and I turn my back towards him and stalk back to my chambers.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**We ran through the forest and into are camp. We were all excited that we had just broke out of jail and confronted the sheriff. I laughed happily at our success.**

**John walked over to Robin. "Roy and I would like to join you gang if it pleases you"**

**Robin smiled at him, "Sure you can be my right hand man."**

**I smiled. Two men had been added to our gang. I laid down on my blanket ready for what laid ahead.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: ok long chap. Anyways next chap will focus more on Narra's background, NarraxRoy etc because i'm taking another reviewers advice and I can't really fit her in "Who shot the Sheriff?"**

**Cya'll L8r**


	6. The Question?

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes. Sorry for the weird romances in this story. ;) RoyxNarra anyways I thought I'd do a chap on Roy and Narra romance Narra background etc… instead of who shot the sheriff because Roy wasn't really in that episode but I will tie it in with that episode. Btw this is going to be over a period of 4 weeks (a month) no one falls in love in just a couple days- though I'm sure its possible. Anyways ttfn:)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boohoo******** except my character Narra!!!**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap.6: **

**Roy POV…**

**I walked away from the camp. I was supposed to be guarding it while the guys were away but I was bored so I took a walk down to the river. I walked a little ways upstream and saw someone I didn't expect. There sat Narra on a rock with a book on her lap as she gazed lazily at the other bank. Her dark hair fell loosely around her face and down her shoulders. I didn't want to disturb her so I started to turn away.**

"**Wait," came a soft voice which for a second I didn't recognize.**

"**You can stay if you like," said Narra.**

"**I don't want to disturb you," I said and continued to leave, she turned to me.**

"**You aren't disturbing me. Come sit." She said as she patted the grass beside the rock on which she had perched herself.**

**I walked over as if bewitched. Her voice had changed for some reason. It was soft and more feminine then it had been before. I flopped down on the grass beside her. **

"**What are you reading," I inquired.**

"**Poems and ballads, have you ever read these?"**

"**No," I said and looked down ashamed, "I, I can't read."**

"**Oh," she said. She sounded shocked like such a thing was unheard of, uncommon.**

"**I could teach you."**

**Whoa. That was unexpected. I was just about to say yes when I thought of something. What if she made fun of me? What if she laughed at my mistakes?**

"**No!" I stood up abruptly and was just about to leave when she said, "I won't make fun of you if that's what you are thinking."**

**I flopped back down. How'd she know?**

"**Maybe," I said.**

**She smiled at me and said, "First let me explain the meaning of books. The way my father taught me is that books and poems and ballads are like, like different worlds. Books take you on an adventure while you sit right there and do nothing except enjoy. You can't get hurt. Take this ballad of Odysseus for example. Here I'll read a little bit of it to you."**

**I sat there and listened to her voice as she re-accounted the tale of Odysseus. She told of the amazing creatures he battled. I don't know how long we sat there but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and let the story take me on an adventure like one I'd never had before.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I sat there reading and stole a quick glance at Roy. I smiled he'd fallen asleep. I closed the book and stared at him. He looked so peaceful a faint smile pasted on his lips. Such a nice change from the usual scowl that resided there. **

**A lock of hair fell in his face. I reached a hand down a brushed it away. His hand shot at lightning speed and grabbed mine. **

"**I thought you were reading?"**

"**S-Sorry," I stammered. I drew my hand away. He grabbed it again.**

"**No it's alright, I kind liked it," he smiled and closed his eyes again.**

**I smiled and chuckled. **

"**My brother would probably murder you if he ever found out!" I said as I sat down beside him.**

**Roy smiled, "Bring him on!"**

**There was a silence. I thought for a moment about what to say when Roy spoke up.**

"**So what did you do for the 5 long years when Robin was away?"**

**I stared at him shocked. No one had asked me that question not even my own brother since we'd been reunited. No one even thought about it. I guess people had been busy defeating the sheriff but it would've been nice if one person had asked. Now that someone did I had no idea what to tell him.**

"**Opps I guess that was the wrong question to ask," he said.**

"**No," I said, "No it's not that. It's just I was trying to figure out where to start."**

"**That's alright. Take your time. We've got all day." He said.**

"**Well after Robin left I tried to keep control of the manor but the sheriff was replaced with Vasey and Gisbourne took over Locksley. Gisbourne gave me a choice though, I could get out or join him in the manor and rule at his side. You get my point." I felt Roy stiffen beside me, "What does that bother you Roy?"**

"**Maybe, continue with your story."**

"**Alright, alright. So I went to London disguised as a man. I met a resistance group against Prince John. I met some pretty exciting people. But they found out I was a woman. A few wanted me to leave only one of my closest friends stood by my side, James. You'd have to know James to understand why he was so dear to me so I'll describe him the best I can. For looks he was neither handsome nor ugly. He had dark hair and eyes and a witty personality. But he was also soft and kind, gentle as a mouse." I stopped for a moment lost in thought about him.**

"**Anyways James cared for me but I did refuse him twice but sometimes I wish I hadn't," again Roy stiffened beside me I rolled my eyes and continued, " they agreed to keep me in there group only because I was useful to them I could fight like a solider. Some one tipped off the king though and he had our headquarters found and destroyed. Many were killed including James."**

"**I'm sorry," said Roy.**

**I was startled by his voice, "I'm not done. Only a few escaped. I was being pursued when I reached Locksley. I lost them here in Sherwood Forest. I hope to someday return to London and see what happened to my other friends that survived but for now I'm content to retaliate against John and the sheriff here in Sherwood."**

"**I'm glad you decided to stay. Because if you hadn't I wouldn't have met you," he said as he turned over to face me.**

"**Yes well I doubt I'll ever forgive you for ransacking our camp and calling my brother Lavender boy!" I smiled at him.**

**He smiled and reached out with his hand. He drew my face nearer to his and was just about to kiss me when the sound of men running through the forest brought us back to reality. **

**He coughed and stood up. "Well, uh I'd better be, uh going back to, uh the camp." With that he rushed off leaving me sitting there, stunned that'd he'd tried to kiss me. I thought he was only flirting for the fun, jokingly. Well this was interesting.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy POV…**

**Stupid! STUPID!!!! Idiot! Bad timing Robin! I cursed and grumbled to myself. She probably thinks I'm a freak. She probably thinks I'm an idiot for trying to kiss her. But then again she wasn't rejecting. I moaned inward. This is just great. She'll avoid me for a couple of days then oh she'll say those four little words that cause so much pain… "We have to talk" Idiot!**

**I had experience in this category: being rejected. Then again there's no use in self pity. Robin and the men entered the camp. Grumbling and moaning.**

"**What happened," Narra asked as she entered the camp.**

"**The sheriffs accusing me of murders! The town's people hate me. I have no idea what to do."**

"**You could catch the real killer," I pitched in. Narra stared at me, I looked down uncomfortably.**

"**Roy's right," I looked up shocked, so maybe she didn't think I was a freak after all.**

"**You have to go catch the real killer and bring him or her into justice."**

**John looked at Narra and me, "Are you two crazy? He's trying to kill the sheriff that's what we want to happen right?"**

"**NO!" said Robin, "Well actually yes, but not when innocent people are killed because of it either. That's what happened today an innocent man was shot and they think it is me who is doing the killing. Once that fact reaches the sheriff he'll kill more people just to disgrace my name. That can't happen! We're off to go see what can be done. Narra, Roy, guard the camp…"**

**I didn't catch the rest of his instructions I was to busy being worried about what was going to happen when Robin left. I mumbled a half intelligible "yes" and started for the river.**

**I waited a few minutes before Narra appeared. She walked right up to me knelt down and kissed me. I almost fell backwards with shock. She pulled away slowly. My eyes were still closed, inhaling what was left of her scent.**

"**There," she stated softly, "I think that's where we left off."**

**I opened my eyes and said intoxicated, "That's a good place to start" **

**She smiled at me and sat beside me.**

"**I thought you were going to tell me that you didn't like me," I said.**

"**Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" **

"**I don't know. You said you'd like that James character."**

"**Liked is the word, he died remember?"**

"**Yeah," I said.**

"**You do realize the risks involved in our, our…" she paused and searched forthe words, "more then friendly friendship?"**

"**Yeah your brother,"**

"**You said it. He'll disapprove."**

"**Yes but why? Will he think I'm not good enough for you? Is that it?"**

**She sighed, "It's not that it's well it wouldn't be right. I don't know for all we know he could give us his blessing and we could be married la dee da dee da."**

"**Yeah," I said.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I sat there. I put my head on Roy's shoulder; he placed an arm around me and gave me a hug.**

"**Maybe we should keep it between us for a while just to see if well we really are meant for each other." Roy said**

"**Alright," I answered softly.**

**After awhile we both laid back and fell asleep.**

_**Later…**_

**I awoke with a start. Then I realized where I was and that I was safe in Roy's arms lying beside the river. Hopefully Robin didn't return to find us missing that could cause a ruckus.**

**I fidgeted and Roy woke up. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, sorry for waking you." He smiled and kissed me.**

"**No problem," he started to move on top of me. I put a hand on his chest.**

"**Roy we shouldn't, Robin would kill you if he ever found out."**

**Roy laid back down. "Sorry that was uncalled for, your right. My emotions got the better of me"**

**I thought for a moment, "Yes that does happen sometimes." I patted his shoulder. "Maybe some other time, just not tonight alright," **

"**Yeah," he said sleepily and fell back asleep.**

**I laid there in the dark for sometime. If Roy ever asked me to marry him I'd jump at the chance. But what he wanted to do tonight well it's a little early for that. Oh well like I said maybe some other time.**

_**Later…**_

**I woke up again. It was morning. Roy was gone, probably back to camp. I stood up and stretched. I walked to ward camp. I entered it and there sat Roy at the fire preparing breakfast.**

"**I didn't know you could cook"**

"**Yes, well it's a peace offering to beg your forgiveness for last night," he said.**

**I smiled, "Oh Roy it's alright. I forgive you. Now what did you make for breakfast?"**

"**Uh eggs," he said.**

"**Oh well, that wouldn't have won you forgiveness anyways. I hate eggs." I said and laughed at his expression.**

"**Here I'll cook us some real breakfast."**

**A/N: **_**time passes about 3 weeks. And now for the exciting part:)**_

**Roy POV…**

**I was so nervous as I sat down beside Narra. We were at our favorite spot by the river. She was pulling out grass and talking about just nothing at all. The night air brusque and quiet.**

**She paused and I began, "Narra what I'm about to ask you might seem shocking so take your time in answering." **

"**Alright Roy what is it?"**

"**Narra will you marry me?" I blurted it out I wondered if she understood me, "you don't have to answer right away…"**

**She cut my off, "Roy don't you already know the answer? I was just waiting for the question. YES! Of course I'll marry you!"**

**She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Now's the right time Roy." **


	7. Parent Hood?

**Robin Hood:P**

**A/N: this is based on the new B.B.C T.V Robin Hood. Hope You Enjoy:D These are my own episodes. Sorry for the weird romances in this story. ;) this chap will be REALLY sad I'm warning all who read! Thank you to all reviewers you all rock:P**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Quite a shame to boohoo******** except my character Narra!!!**

**On With the story!!!!**

**Chap. 7 Parent Hood? Who Said Anything About Parent Hood?**

**Narra POV…**

**We set the wedding to be in three weeks. We'd told Robin and he'd been delighted, surprisingly. But he did caution us saying it might not be a wise decision. He said he didn't mind if we left the gang but we'd already made up our minds we were going to stay. We'd also decided not to have a family until King Richard returned.**

**We were in the forest luring Gisbourne and his men so that we could ambush him. The only thing that I wasn't pleased about was that Roy was the bait. A few moments later he came running through the forest at top speed being pursued by Gisbourne. The two guards a head were taken out by the rope we had strung between to trees. Gisbourne halted and we began to battle. In the end they all went off running in the opposite direction.**

**Roy laughed as they left and cried at them, "Is that all you got Gisbourne I thought you were better then that."**

**We laughed. They'd left their horses for us to use. We were amazed at our luck. We all doubled up and were about to start for our camp when we heard a cry, a baby cry that is.**

**Robin walked over curious. "Hey men look at this! It's a baby!"**

**I was right behind him as he picked up the child. "Be careful Robin!"**

**The baby cried all the more louder as he started to talk to it.**

"**Here," Allan said, "I know how to calm a baby down!" as he tipped it upside down its wails grew all the more. **

**Will quickly was at its side before Allan could do anymore damage. "That's not how you handle a baby Allan," Will scolded as he gooed and gawed over the child.**

"**You're all a bunch of ninnies," said Roy, "What are we? Outlaws or mother hens?"**

"**Roy," I said, "Be nice." I punched him in the shoulder.**

"**Well we can't leave him here. But we can hardly take him back to camp. Hmmm right now maybe we should take him with us. What do you think Narra?"**

"**I say we keep him for now but maybe Marian knows who the mother is. You could ask her."**

"**Yes I could at that," said Robin dreamily.**

"**MASTER! The horses they're hooves are marked" cried Much.**

"**We have to get out of here;" exclaimed Robin, "Before Guy and the soldiers catch up with us."**

**Just then Gisbourne appeared, "Maybe we already have." **

**Just as he spoke, he through a mallet at Robin's head, "No!" screamed Roy as he jumped in front of Robin.**

"**NO!" I screamed as Roy was hit in the head. Gisbourne rushed to him on his horse and snatched him up and rode away.**

**Robin's screams echoed mine as Roy was carried off. A tear slipped from my eye as I hoped he would not be harmed.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy POV…**

**I awoke in a jail cell not remembering what happened. A yes now I remember I thought as I felt a very large bump on my head. I was hit with a mallet. Right, ouch.**

**I looked around the cell was very dirty and cramped. With a small cot and bucket in the corner. I shuddered. Just then Gisbourne appeared. **

"**Now," he said, "You are going to make it easy on your self and tell me where Hood is or we'll do it the hard way."**

**I kept my mouth tightly closed. "The hard way then" he smiled and drew back his fist. And everything was in pain after that.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I stared off at the distance wondering if Roy was still alive. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I was worried about him about what the sheriff would do to him. Just then Robin came over. He stared at the plate of un-eaten food before me.**

"**You should eat," he said as he sat down beside me.**

"**I can't," I replied and looked away.**

"**Roy's going to be alright. I already have a plan to save him. Don't worry your wedding will come and you will be happily married."**

"**It's not just that Robin. Don't you understand? If he is hurt or if the worse comes and he dies I don't think I can survive!"**

"**Well that gives us even more incentive then doesn't it?"**

**I nodded my head.**

"**Then tomorrow there'll be a rescue!"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy's POV…**

"**My name is Royston White. I serve Robin Hood and King Richard…" I slipped in and out of conscious from Guys beatings. The only thing that kept me from telling wear the camp was, was keeping Narra's face painted in my mind and saying what I was saying.**

**The last thing I remember was the sheriff coming in and talking to Gisbourne.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sheriff POV…**

**I stared at the man before me in the cell. Gisbourne had done quite a number on him. **

"**He's not talking Sir," said Gisbourne.**

"**I can see that Gisbourne there is no need to tell me. I have and idea, see if he has any relatives in Nottingham and bring them to me."**

_**Later…**_

**They brought the prisoner to my study. He was beat up pretty bad but still conscious.**

"**What do you want from me?"**

"**Well if it isn't obvious," Gisbourne said to him, "then your and idiot! We want to know where Hood is!"**

"**I'll never tell," he said with a smirk on his face.**

**Just as Gisbourne went to hit him I held up my hand. "That's enough we want him to at least understand my proposal."**

**Gisbourne grudgingly lowered his hand and nodded at me.**

"**All right then. We want to know where Hood is but you are obviously not going to tell us so I have another proposal. We set you free."  
**

**He looked at me skeptically, "yeah right! There has to be a catch."**

"**Duh! You are going to kill Hood for us!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy POV…**

**I looked at him dumbfounded. He's got to be joking. If he ever thinks that I would do that then well he's the idiot! I just risked my life to save Robin.**

"**You've got to be kidding. It's even more stupid then me telling you where he is!"**

"**Well we have a little persuading tool, Gisbourne…"**

**The doors to the study opened and the guards brought in a figure. The figure lifted its head and stared at me shocked.**

"**Royston? Is that you?"**

"**Mama?"**

"**I thought you were dead?" the woman replied.**

"**I only did it for you sake. Forgive me." I was so shocked at the appearance of my mother that my eyes filled with tears.**

**The sheriff smiled, "Oh I like this. I like this."**

**My attention redirected to him and he continued. "Now you see. If you don't kill Robin by tomorrow, dawn your mother hangs!"**

_**Later…**_

**I had agreed to kill Robin! I was so stupid. How was I supposed to do this? I was going to marry the man's sister for goodness sake. But my mother? I can't let her hang. **

**I charged out of the castle gates. As we had arranged four guards pursued me. As I reached the edge of the woods there was Robin and the gang. This was not going to be easy.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra POV…**

**I saw Roy escape the castle. Four guards pursued him. But they stopped just out side off the castle. That wasn't normal? I thought he'd be pursued a little more? Huh? Oh well at least he's free. We all turned and ran back into Sherwood. We reached the camp a few moments later.**

**Roy dismounted off his horse. I ran up to him and throw my arms around him.**

"**I'm glad you safe!" It was then that I realized the men were all staring at me.**

"**Well," I said and coughed.**

**Robin walked up to him and smiled at him, "Good to have you back brother. Did you learn anything off interest in the prison?"**

**Roy looked at Robin oddly and said, "I need to talk to you alone in private."**

"**Alright I guess if it's that important."**

**I watched them walk off a distance and wondered why Roy was acting so weird. I hope the sheriff hadn't hurt him to bad.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy POV…**

**I stared at Robin uneasily. I was so scared at what I was about to do. Robin stared at me expectantly. I stared over at the camp. Narra was eyeing me suspiciously. I turned away from her penetrating gaze.**

"**Well," Robin spoke bringing me back to reality.**

"**Uh I just wanted to say," I spoke slowly drawing the dagger the sheriff had given to me, out of its sheath, "That well…" I stopped and put the dagger back into its hold. I could not do it.**

"**I know who the child's mother is."**

"**Really that's great news."**

**Yes I thought to my self. What great news. I knew I could not kill him around the gang. That would be suicide. I would lead him to a place and kill him then.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robin's POV…**

**Roy seemed out of sorts. He seemed distracted. I wonder what torture he had to endure because of me. I pained me to think of that. But he had found out who the child's mother was.**

"**Well? Who is it?"**

"**It's uh in a village north of Locksley."**

"**Aright then we leave immediately."**

"**I'm coming to," said Narra as she approached.**

"**NO!" yelled Roy, **

"**I mean," he said a little more softly this time seeing how his reaction had hurt her, "it would be easier if just us to went."**

"**Ok," I said "meet us there then and we will all return together, alright?"**

"**Alright" said Narra begrudgingly.**

"**Ok then. Let's go Roy." We mounted our horses and headed for the village.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Marion POV…**

**I stared at the guard before me. he would not let me pass into the village. I needed toi feed these people because the sheriff was starving them.**

"**Let me pass," I said angrily.**

"**No can do M'lady. Sheriff's orders say none can pass. Besides you wouldn't want to catch the plague would you now?"**

**I stared at him.**

"**But then again," he said laying a hand on mine, "You can go but at a price."**

**He leaned forward and an arrow came zinging through the air.**

"**Tut, Tut!" said a male voice, "that's no way to treat a lady is it now?"**

**Robin came down and whacked the man on the head, Roy was with him and he took out two of the other two guards. And Robin shot the last one with an arrow.**

"**What are you doing her?" I hissed at him.**

"**Just saving the Nightwatchman" he said smiling at me.**

"**For your information she doesn't need saving. Now help me distribute this bread."**

"**Bossiness is not becoming Marian," he said with a chuckle and carried off the basket of bread.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Robin's POV…**

**As Roy and I distributed the bread by setting off arrows into the village, Roy was really quiet. Of course he usually wasn't the talking type but he usually mad small talk anyways or made a sarcastic comment. But nope, nothing.**

**Just then one of the soliders regained consciousness and sent an arrow our way. I was struck. I grabbed my shoulder in pain. It ripped across my arm and I staggered a bit. Roy took my other arm and helped me down the hill. We got into the wagon and rode off.**

**A little while later we stopped at a peasants home. A woman stood before the open door way working.**

"**Lady Marian." She said and bowed.**

**Marian looked at her and replied, "You have not seen me!"**

"**Lady?" the woman looked at her questionably and then saw myself and Roy in the back.**

**Marian looked at her and the woman consented. Marian took myself into the room that the woman had provided.**

**We talked for a while and then the woman returned. **

"**I brought food," she said, "and milk for the little babe. He is such a darling you to must be very proud."**

**Marian looked at me shocked. I chuckled to myself.**

"**It's not ours" Marian said abruptly.**

**The woman blushed, "Oh well who ever its parents are they must be very proud."**

**The sound of horse brought us out of our awkward situation. I stepped out side. There was John and Allan and Narra and Will and Much.**

**Narra jumped off her horse and said, "We were worried."**

**Roy came out of the barn. Narra turned and smiled at him he didn't return it. I was shocked usually Roy smiled at pretty much anything when she was around. Odd.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra's POV…**

**I was shocked. Roy hadn't smiled back at me. In fact ever since he'd returned from Nottingham he had seemed a little preoccupied. **

**Robin asked the woman that owned the house if we could use her barn to bunker down that night. She reluctantly said yes as long as we disappeared in the morning.**

**We all headed for the barn.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Much POV…**

**I was grumpily trying to find a comfortable spot on the stack of hay where I was trying to sleep. It was hard to sleep on an empty stomach. But I finally dosed off.**

_**Later…**_

**For what seemed like only a few moments I was awoke because I heard a sound. I hope it wasn't anyone sleepwalking or anything because they'd just ruined a perfectly good dream about stake!**

**I opened my eyes groggily and saw Robin being attacked by what Roy! I know it he was a bad person.**

"**Master!" I cried, just as Roy was coming down on Robin with a dagger.**

**Robin awoke with a start. He looked confused then he grabbed the dagger before Roy could do any damage. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra's POV…**

**I awoke with a start and saw a shocking sight, Roy was over Robin with a dagger and they were fighting over it.**

"**Roy!" I screamed. Robin managed to get Roy down.**

**Robin looked at him shocked, "what were you thinking?! I thought you were my friend!"**

**Robin wasn't the only one yelling. John looked as if he could kill Roy. Allan and Will where holding him back.**

"**How could you Roy? I trusted you! You were like a son to me," said John his voice going from an outraged roar to a soft whisper.**

**Roy sat on the ground whimpering. I stared at them all and walked slowly up to Roy. The rest off the men backed of waiting I think to here my wrath at Roy.**

**I stared at him for a second then said in a low voice, "Why?"**

**He stared at me and then in an emotionally strained voice said, "I never men tot hurt you but they are going to hang me ma if I don't kill Robin!"**

**I stared at him shocked then I knelt down and gave him a hug, "Roy it's alright. But you should've told us at the start."**

"**I know," he said softly.**

**Robin looked at him and then said, "so about the child's parents being in that village. That was just a ruse to get me alone?"**

"**Yes," said Roy, "But I do really know who the parents are. The mothers a kitchen maid at the castle. Her names Annie and the fathers Gisbourne."**

"**Alright then," spoke up John, "We go to Nottingham!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Roy's POV…**

**I stared at Narra hoping that in time she'll forgive me. I, though, don't blame her if she never does. I tried to kill her brother for goodness sakes!**

**We rode into Nottingham we where all given different assignments. That's when I saw it. My mother was at the gallows. I made a strangeled sound that was barely audible and rushed forward, Robin held me back.**

"**What are you doing?" I cried.**

"**Wait a moment," he answered patiently.**

**We stood there a moment and just as the sheriff was about to hang my mother. A grief stricken Annie came rushing at Gisbourne with a knife.**

"**You told me you were taking our baby to the abbey. But you left him in the forest to die."**

**The sheriff turned to Gisbourne, "Gisbourne how naughty."**

**With this distraction Robin and I rushed forward and unbound my mother. Just as we were about to leave I was grabbed from behind and cold blade pressed to my throat.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Narra's POV…**

**I stared as Roy was taken hostage by the sheriff.**

"**Capture them!" he screamed at his guards, "Capture them all!"**

**Roy grabbed the sheriff by the arm and disarmed him. But he didn't come running for us. He reached for his neck and grabbed the Robin Hood pendant that we all wore to identify ourselves. He ripped it off and through it to us and yelled, "RUN!"**

**I screamed. NO! I wont let it happen. I started running for Roy but Robin grabbed me by the waste and held me back and dragged me from Nottingham. Roy's screams could be heard for a while until everything went silent. I let out a scream of agony and cried all the way back to Sherwood.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: told you it'd be sad. Poor Roy! Anyways don't worry he's not dead….yet!lol! just wait till episode 7 brothers in arms and then you'll see.**

**Anyways thankz to all reviewers you all rock:P please R&R. next chap soon to come:P byes!!!!!!!**


	8. Another Girl

Robin Hood

_**Robin Hood**_

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't written a chapter in SUCH a long time. Forgive me faithful reviewers! Please! Ok to start off where I left:P**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING!! Quite a shame to boohoo except my character Narra!!**

**On With the story!!**

**Chapter 8: Another Girl**

_**Narra's POV**_

I stared sullenly at my plate. All I could think of was Roy. My eyes began to water. They'd not stopped flooding since that fateful day in the castle. Dreams of him haunted me. I still heard his screams. Then I would wake up at night with those screams on my lips.

The horror was that he'd died but the only thing that was bittersweet about his passing was that he'd left me a gift. A gift of a child. Yes it was true I was pregnant. No, I had not told Robin yet. I was scared of his reaction. The child was not due until 6 months from now but I guess I had a few months to think about how I was going to tell him.

As I lifted my head sullenly I saw Allen riding into the camp. Ever since Roy had passed Allen had been a real shoulder to cry on. He was ever so sweet to me. But nothing could replace Roy, nothing. My eyes began to flood again.

Allen walked up to Robin, "Robin guess what?"

"What?"

"There is the fair of Nottingham and they are having an archery contest. The prize, a silver arrow!" Allen was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

My head shot up, no I though Robin couldn't he'd probably be killed to. I wanted to scream. Everyone that I loved and knew was probably going to die. It was unfair. I stood and strode over to Robin.

"You can't go," I said to him softly.

Robin spun around shocked.

………………………………………………………………………………

_**Robin's POV**_

I stared shocked; Narra had not spoken for three weeks. Ever since Roy's death she'd maintained a silent vigil. Not speaking, barely eating. And know she spoke.

"Why can't I go?" I asked gently.

"Because…," she said, "you could get hurt."

"But we all have that chance anyways."

"But you're my brother. I've lost my betrothed, I can't lose you too," she said softly barely above a whisper.

"Narra," I said as I realized the loss and suffering behind those eyes.

Narra sighed, "Robin, I've lost everything and everyone that I love or well almost I WILL NOT lose you too!"

As I realized the losing battle, I could never argue with her when we were younger or for that matter ever win, I sighed. At that moment Will rode in telling of a load of prisoners on the road.

"Narra are you coming with us?" I questioned, Narra had not been on a raid since Roy's death.

"I might as well."

"Good. We leave at once. Mount up men!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

_**Narra's POV**_

As I mounted my horse I suddenly felt very tired. I had lost my fire and I hated my self for it. I truly did. Roy wouldn't have liked to see me like this so I climbed onto my horse and I sucked it up. As we left the camp I wondered what this wagon could be carrying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Djaq POV**_

The wagon rumbled on. I stared blankly at the bars on the cage that held us. They were covered by a blanket so I was surrounded in darkness. My eyes had adjusted and all I wanted to do was to be free.

The close quarters that we were in smelled of unwashed bodies and sweat and blood. We had been traveling a long time. I didn't know how long. I hung my head and as I wanted to start crying I heard a voice outside telling the driver of the wagon to stop. I looked up hopeful.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Narra's POV**_

We rode to the dirt road and I saw the wagon. It was covered so we couldn't see inside. But that's when I saw it, a foot sticking out of the bars barely noticeable. I hated slavery. It was cruel and in-humane. I had seen men and women dragged from each others arms being sold into slavery at London. That thought brought on a painful memory of both James and Roy. My eyes stung.

I sucked in a deep breath. I had to get my act together, no matter the pain. Robin signaled us to get down. Then he gave the signal. We attacked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Djaq's POV**_

I heard crashing and banging outside then all went quiet. Then a man opened the doors.

"Surprise, everyone! Today's your lucky day. Out of the wagon, now," the man said smiling.

I was the only one who understood him. The rest of the men in the wagon did not know a word of English. I spoke to them quietly in our native tongue and we exited the wagon. The man who let us out stepped back and another man walked up to us.

Speaking slowly he said, "Does anyone speak English?"

None of the others spoke up, I guess I was to be the inturrpeter.

"I do."

"Good. Tell these men that they've been freed."

"Freed from what?"

"Well do you not see we are at a mine? You were to be the new miners."

It was at that moment in the near distance I saw men standing in what looked to be the opening of a mine. I spoke silently to the others. An older man, an elder, spoke to me.

"This man asks where we are to go we have nothing in this place. We are alone."

"There my men and I cannot help you. Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

At that moment a man in all leather rode up, with a band of twenty men at his heels.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Narra's POV**_

A boy about 14 to 16 came from the group of Saracen slaves and spoke with Robin. I sighed. We had to get going before we got caught with these men. At that very moment Gisbourne rode up.

Tall in his saddle, grim scowl on his face, handsome as always, no matter how despicable he was. Gisbourne. He wore leather from head to toe, black leather. You'd think that he would be hot in that get up but he never seemed to complain.

"Ahh…Robin Hood. What a pleasure, or well not," he smiled evily.

"It's not so nice to see you either Gisbourne."

"Ahh and the lovely Narra of Locksley. What a pleasant surprise. You're still beautiful as ever. You know my offer still stands, you can still join me."

"Ha, not on your life. Wait that isn't worth much so how about never!"

Gisbourne looked at me and sighed, "Narra, Narra when will you ever learn. Too bad your so much like you brother, we could've had a lot together."

"Really? Wouldn't have been a long time, I probably would've slit your throat the first night."

Gisbourne made a disgusted face and turned to Robin, "How'd did you ever put up with here growing up?"

"I didn't have to, she's just like me!" Robin said smirking.

Gisbourne rolled his eyes and then frowned at us, "Well, what about these slaves. We are taking them back so if you kindly step aside…"

At that moment a bunch of the miners came up, "There's been a cave in. some of the men are still inside!"

We all moved toward the mine quickly. Some men were entering the opening. They went down and we waited.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Rowan's POV**_

The mine had a cave in. My father was down there. As the other men went down we waited. When they started to bring the bodies up I couldn't watch. But I had to for my mother's sake. As I watched the bodies and saw faces familiar to me, friends, family I saw him. My father.

"No…" my voice trailing off in a blank stare of grief. Images passed trough my mind. And then rage filled it. I grabbed my bow and ran.

I raced up to the man hot tears filling my eyes flooding down my cheek. I heard my mother's cries echoing in my ears.

"You killed him!"

The man in black leather turned toward me, "What?"

"We told you and the sheriff about the dangerous conditions of the mine but you didn't belive us. Now my father is dead for you greed. I will make you pay!" I leveled my strung bow ready to shoot.

At that moment 20 bowmen leveled their bows with my head. And that's John(A/N: not Little John), an old family friend stepped up.

"Rowan," he spoke softly to me, "Remember your mother. She has no one now. If you die, who is to look after her?"

His words rang true slowly I lowered my bow. But that's when that gang of outlaws raised theirs and a fight began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Narra's POV**_

The boy gave us ample time to make our get away. Just as the man convinced him to lower his bow all of the men sprang in to action. We knew about the sheriff's greed and his mine and as we fought off Gisbourne's men I could already see Robin formulating a plan.

As we sent Gisbourne on the run Robin gathered us to him.

"We are going to destroy the mine!"

"How?" Much said, "That's impossible!"

the Saracen boy cut in, "No, it's not."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Djaq's POV**_

"No, it's not," I said as I interrupted the men who had just freed us, "In my country there is a thing we call 'Black Powder'. If I can make some of that…we could blow up the mine!"

They all looked at me as if I had just eaten some of the insane root.

"No, I am serious. It would end this problem that you have."

I saw the man who I suppose was their leader, think for a moment, "What is your name, boy?"

"My name is Djaq."

"Alright, Djaq, welcome to the team now lets go get us some 'black powder'."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Narra's POV**_

As the men and the boy found the ingredients for this 'black powder' robin ordered me to stand guard. In other words "stay out of the way, don't want you hurt do we?" oh well at least I know her cares.

They readied the charges. I rolled my eyes I didn't have much faith in this boy but…

BOOM

…then again, I smiled, I guess I was wrong. That doesn't happen to often I mused to myself.

And that's when we ran.

_**2 weeks later…**_

Robin won the silver arrow, for the boy Rowan. Rowan was going to murder Marion, I don't know my feelings on that yet but my brother felt that it would be a great loss.

We found out that Djaq is a GIRL! I'm not the only one. I don't know weather I am happy about that or not…I'm not the only girl anymore. I'm not a rarity. I guess that sounds kind of selfish but well it wasn't like I got any more attention anyways. The men just treat me like one of the, and now that I think about it I'm not so pleased about that either. Really the only on that treated me like a woman was Roy.

My Roy. What I would do to have him back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sheriff of Nottingham's POV

"YOU WHAT!!" I fumed at Gisbourne. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Speak up I can't here you when you are mumbling like an idiot"

"They got a way."

"So, let me get this straight. You had Robin Hood," I spat his name out, "in your clutches."

"Yes," Gisbourne said sullenly.

"And when you caught them, you didn't tie them up because you got DISTRACTED?!"

"Yes," he said even more quietly.

"AHHHHHH..!!" I screamed exasperatingly, "You ARE an idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get him next time!"

"There may not be no next time! It's a good thing we have our little pawn."

"Yes, its good we decided not to kill him. Robin and his gang believe he is dead."

"I know and that's the beauty of it. They'll be overjoyed to see him they won't even doubt him for a minute."

"Yes and it's just our luck that he has no memory of his time with him. he is completely OUR spy."

"Yes bring him in I think it's about time we put this plan into action."

"Yes, sir," Gisbourne said as he stepped out for a few moments.

As Gisbourne walked back in and as he side stepped there behind him appeared no other then Roy White.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: and the plot thickens mwhhahahahahahahaha…sorry about that outburst,lol. Review peoples, review!


End file.
